


punishment & voices

by Spades



Series: Touch & Desire [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, F/M, Mentioned injuries, Phone Sex, Punishment phonesex goes awry, Sexsexsexsex, Tony is a ho-bag, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't really do this sort of thing – the I miss yous, I love yous, I can't live without yous – but everything wants to come out at once, it was a long four months (three months, twenty-seven days, thirteen hours and forty five minutes) and she doesn't know what to say first. She starts with the easiest. “Yeah, just shocked myself on a fried circuit. Trying to fix the gauntlet. Barton hot wired it after I got taken down against some giant butterflies with tentacles and teeth last week, he fucked it up royally actually--”</p>
            </blockquote>





	punishment & voices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearprincess/gifts).



> finished for my new friend bearprincess. Why? _why not_.
> 
> in payment, she actually showed me something where mark ruffalo has a dirty mouth on him. ...this was written before she showed me it.
> 
> also, i am so sorry for how bad this is. it's paced horribly and is about 5 1/2 pages of smut. I AM SORRRRYYY

“Tony,” there's his voice purring into her ear, she's shuddering and letting out a soft keen as she switches the phone over to earbuds so she can be hands free. “I miss you.” She's breathing in everything and she's feeling like every letter of every word is just hitting right into the core of her. He's been gone for three months, twenty-seven days and fourteen hours and she _hates_ it. She wants him home where he belongs, but it's going to be another three days (two days, ten hours) before she sees him and can see him properly.

“Yeah, you do?” She's laying back on the bed, fingers tinkering and she can hear him giving a shaky laugh and almost can picture the amused smile on his lips, the twinkle that'd be in his eyes and she hates him for not coming home sooner. 

“Yeah, definitely, Tony,” he's humming and now drawing off into a soft song from god knows where – she bets he picked it up from whatever kids he was treating and then there's a gentle clang of glass on wood (the sound is so familiar – always, _always_ the sound she heard with her scotch). “Can't wait to see you.” 

She thinks of things to say and then her hand twists and there's a shock and she doesn't think she makes a noise and suddenly there's a loud; “Tony? Are you okay?” And Tony can't help but wonder if he's always sounded that worn down, she starts to nod and then realizes – nope, they're not video chatting, Bruce's laptop died (finally) and the StarkPhone is really the most secure line they have – she almost laughs, swallows it down and sets the gauntlet on the nightstand.

She doesn't really do this sort of thing – the I miss yous, I love yous, I can't live without yous – but everything wants to come out at once, it was a long four months (three months, twenty-seven days, thirteen hours and forty five minutes) and she doesn't know what to say first. She starts with the easiest. “Yeah, just shocked myself on a fried circuit. Trying to fix the gauntlet. Barton hot wired it after I got taken down against some giant butterflies with tentacles and teeth last week, he fucked it up royally actually--”

“You were taken down in a fight?”

Oh, _fuck_ , she doesn't know what to say. It wasn't that big, she was only in med for a few hours – a few cracked rib, nasty bruises and cuts from going down hard against pavement, knocked out for the rest of the fight – no concussion, but she knows that voice. That's the voice that says; 'Tony, you know better' and 'Tony, you should've called me' and 'Tony, you're important to me, you know how I feel whenever you get hurt'. She barely manages to grit out a; “Yeah, I didn't get the worst of it. Dropped about twenty feet, few cracked ribs and a gash big enough for about four stitches on my four head, nothing big. Natasha sprained her ankle and got a concus--”

“Why didn't you call me?” He sounds disappointed in her and she's itching to change the subject, but she knows that if she does, he'll get upset and when they see each other – can touch each other for the first time in months – it'll be nothing what she wants, because Bruce fucking Banner will be too busy trying to not hurt her for some reason that she doesn't even care to understand. 

“Because I didn't want to worry you.” She blurts it out before she even understands the meaning, it takes her head three seconds to catch up to her mouth and then she's babbling. “I mean, why would you come back for something we handled. It wasn't bad, I just need to work on not letting myself get caught off guard. You weren't needed there, I mean, would've helped a bit and I wouldn't have been on bed rest three days ago or have just shocked myself, but you know what? You have stuff going on there – I bet you had a huge amazing things to do. I mean, what else would you be doing there.”

There's a long-suffering sigh and she knows that he's fighting himself with the worry, she can basically hear the drag of his teeth and she's so _so_ sure that he's going to say something about her not being able to take care of herself. Instead, there's just more pleasant silence and wonders what the fuck he's doing and if he's going to say anything more.

“I want to fuck you on the car ride home, Tony,” That definitely wasn't what she was expecting – nor is the soft, panty-dropping growl that came right after. “I want to fuck you and not stop for at least three hours, I want to have you dripping and wet around my fingers and dick. And I want to hear you promise over and over that you're not going to be stupid enough to think that something like that isn't worth telling me during it.” 

Her first reactions is to ask him where the fuck that came from – then she promptly shuts up and listens to the rest of his words. Punishment, that's what it was – reinforcement that if she ran off and got killed that Bruce would be pissed and she doesn't know what's more confusing, considering she isn't sure if she's supposed to be aroused, complimented or touched with that whole little speech – she then promptly picks a bit of all three. 

“Yeah? That so? What if I don't come to pick you up?” She thinks her voice is rough around the edges, that he can hear the fact that she's trying to piss him off and that maybe she's being obnoxious on purpose (and maybe if she's completely honest, there's no _maybe_ about anything). There's another soft growl and it vibrates in her ear and suddenly she's shoving stuff onto the floor (papers, books, tools, her water bottle, a tablet and a few unread stacks of mail) and she can hear the same sort of thump of something on his side – she's betting a book or whatever. Figures Bruce would've been reading while talking to her on the phone.

“Then I'm going to be pissed,” he responds, his voice is barely above a whisper – those six words hitting somewhere deep in her stomach, it twists and she swears quietly. “I'd even probably be a bit green around the gills when I did get to see you. Then I'd find you and you'd be forced onto your knees and I'd shove my dick into your mouth and not stop until you're gagging for air. I don't think I'd even care who's around either, knowing you... you'd let me, no fight, just you on your knees and sucking on me.” She hates that voice – the quiet voice that basically sends all sort of tingles to her cunt and she wants to listen and start fucking herself on her fingers right then – it's the voice he uses when he's trying to make a point and she really can't find herself refuting the fact that she _would_ let him do everything he just said.

“You so sure I'd let you?” She doesn't like how fucking eager that sounds – she's supposed to sound defiant and uninterested, considering she's trying to make it seem like she wouldn't actually go down without a fight. Instead she sounded like a needy slut who just sound like that the moment she saw him coming she'd drop to her knees and let him fuck her face for all he was worth. She's scowling and then there's that chuckle ringing in her ears that he gives whenever Tony did something he deemed 'pretty stupid'. Bruce was not supposed to sound so goddamned self-satisfied, as if he won something that Tony doesn't even know. “You sure I wouldn't fight you?”

“You'd let me, we both know how much you like having me shove my dick into your throat,” he sounds way to amused and not at all aroused and she's fucking hating him for it. It feels like he just told her it was raining and not like he just told her he was going to fuck her face with the force of a thousand suns com-busting. “I bet you'd even be ready for it too. Hands behind your back, mouth open and I'd fuck your mouth until your lips were the prettiest red ever.”

She's gasping now, hands fidgeting and she can _hear_ the smirk on his face and the slow click of something. Tony isn't ready for the fact that she suddenly can't breathe, hit with wave after wave of images (mouth open, green eyes and rough hands cupping her head, him forcing himself into her throat like it's right where his dick belongs) and knowing that everything he said was more than fucking true. “You're an asshole--” She's whimpering this and she knows that he knows that she knows that he knows she' refraining from shucking her clothing across the room and fucking herself down onto three fingers before she switches to something else. “You have any idea how fucking _hard_ it's been? No sex, asshole. None. You and your stupid sexy Flanders voice and oh my god, Bruce, when you get back I am going to fuck you everywhere I can.”

“No you won't,” he sounds so fucking sure of himself and she wants to ask him how he could be so sure, but Bruce Banner is apparently a sexy genius with mind-reading powers that would put Charles Xavier to shame. “Because _I'm_ going to be fucking _you_.” 

She _does_ moan at that, she starts shifting and plucking at her shirt using one hand to press the earbuds deeper in and force herself not to touch – because waiting makes it so much better and she doesn't fucking care that he's never done this before to her. Sure, when his computer wasn't broken she'd spread herself out and fuck herself for his pleasure, but he never told her he was going to _fuck her face until she gagged for air_. “Oh god -- _Bruce_.”

“That's my name, yes.” _Fuck him_. She's about ready to beg for him to let her send a plane for him right that moment, get him home early so he can make good on his words and have him tongue fuck her right after until she couldn't see straight. “I thought about this a lot, you know.”

“Bruce--” She's whimpering and begging and she knows that if she tries to relieve the tension in her stomach that she's going to scream to the high heavens and have Thor come crashing in asking her what was wrong.

“Tony, shush.” His voice is back to low, seductive, demanding and completely too in control, a fucking opposite to her loud, whimpering and needy sharp soprano notes. “Nights I'm alone, I think about you. Naked, needing, begging and basically screaming for more, other times you're spreadeagled and I'm shoving my tongue into you, long, deep and slow. I could feel your nails digging into my head at one point... There were more, you know... The other guy even seemed to approve of those thoughts too you know--”

“You did not just imply the Hulk got a--”

“Shut up.” She's definitely shivering and her hands are shaking in the force it's taking her not to peel everything off of her, stuff three fingers into her cunt and not stop until she couldn't do much more else than moan and whimper for him to hurry up and come home. “I want to taste you first, you know. Drink everything up and shove my tongue so far up you that you'll feel it for weeks afterwards, lick your clit and have you come undone all over the seat of the car. I'd make you gush and you'd fucking love it. Except I wouldn't stop when you came. No, definitely wouldn't stop, I'd keep going and going until you're sobbing for a break. You wouldn't get one though – because as soon as I finish with my tongue, you'd get my my fingers, fucking you open. 4 months would be a long time. I bet you're a bit tighter than before too – I know you don't like using big toys without me there – so I'd continue with that for a while, I'd even add my mouth for a bit. Then, when you'd get your relaxation. I wouldn't fuck you. No, not for a week. I'd keep you satisfied with my mouth and fingers and maybe the night before I fuck you properly, I won't let you come. Maybe I'll put a plug up there and keep you on the edge all day and night so when I do fuck you, you'll come and come and come and it'd be fucking amazing to see you sobbing and barely remembering your own name.”

“BRUCE-- D-damn it--” She's swearing constantly, she's waiting for the moment where he just laughs and tells her that it's a joke, that she needs to calm down and not expect him to fuck her anything like that. He is a _tease_ to the highest degree and Tony can't fucking ever hope to compare. “You are an asshole and I swear to fucking god if you don't fuck me the moment you get back I am going to fucking kill you and I won't even feel sorry.” She's gripping her button up tight in one hand tugging rhythm that's setting her off in ways she hates him for, every brush against her skin and she's huffing air out of her nose and gives a low growl of her own. That gets a proper reaction from him – the answering growl and half moan he always gives when Tony's done something that drives him insane. “I want you to fuck me hard. So fucking hard Bruce. I'll wear a skirt, you know. Tight black one, the one that you want to shred every time I bend over?” Another noise coming from Bruce and she can hear him sticking something somewhere, he's not undressed yet and that's fucking good. He's not allowed to be less dressed than her, fucking himself into a hand without her. “You'd like it, shoving the crotch of my panties to the side and ramming in wouldn't you? Four months _is_ a long time, Banner.”

“Is it?” That's a challenge, Tony can feel it in her bones and the way he sounds so sure that it's just some short time for him and she knows – six years, seven months, two weeks, one day, 14 hours and 18 hours is a _long_ time and then she had him sandwiched between her and Pepper and whispering that he should join them for a clam dinner and he fucking didn't go longer than two days without it after that. Pepper, oh, dear sweet Pepper fucking loved it – Bruce fucked her long, sweet, slow, kissed her without teeth and tongue and he didn't leave bruises lingering all over her and then right after Tony would dive down and lick and suck every fucking drop out and look like the cat got the cream after Pepper came another two times and suddenly it'd be her turn. Sometimes he didn't even wait for her to Finish, instead he just slid in and gave a few fucking hard strokes and suddenly it was like something had caved. Biting, growling, scratching, marking, possession and she fucking would howl and come and come and come and then Pepper was wiggling under her and Bruce would take it out and slide his dick between them, letting using the swells of their cunts as a new fucking pussy and he'd fuck them harder and harder, dragging his dick across their clits and oh god, Tony needed to stop thinking about it before she stuck her hands in her pants and finger fucked herself until she came sobbing and wanting him home.

“Yeah,” Wow, she was fucking brilliant wasn't she? “Bet you're aching for me, cock all hard and you just want me to be right besides you, shoving my cunt on it. Up and down. Or maybe you want me on my hands and knees and I'm betting you're struggling not to pop your pants button open, ease that zipper down and fucking stroke. Bet you'll be smearing that never ending streak of pre-come leaking all over your dick and wishing you were in my throat, fucking it hoarse.” That got a good reaction, a sharp in take of breath and he's laughing at her quietly. 

“You're not far off,” his voice is low, deeper, there's a soft rumble of possession in his voice and Tony fucking swears that if she had a dick she would've came dry just from the voice alone. “I'm doing that now. Tony, I want to hear you. I want to hear you moan and say my name and I don't want you to use anything but your goddamned hand. That's mine and I want you to clamp down on me when I fuck you.” There's more noises and then footsteps and she's fucking wiggling out of and ripping her clothes off. “Yeah, I want you in that skirt Tony. I want to fuck you and then clean you up and know that there's still some of me in there, I want to see it when you bend over in front of me to take off your shoes and I want to make you scream my name until you can't breathe as I tongue you. Maybe if you're lucky I will let you suck my dick, you got those beautiful lips for 'em.” There was a long deep breathe in through his nose and Tony's hands are rubbing hard at her breasts, pinching the nipples and teasing herself. “Then I'll take it slow. Hold you down and show you what you've yet to try. In and out, no bruises, no bites. Just me making you come undone.”

Tony doesn't believe she's heard anything hotter as she eyes the way her body was begging for it and allowed herself a hard rub at her clit, she jolted and suddenly Bruce was talking, “That's right Tony,” furiously, Tony began pressing and stroking her clit, her other hand yanking at her nips, head tilting back as she started moaning. “Imagine they're mine. Do what they'd do, Tony. I wanna watch so bad, you have the best faces Tony.” Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ \-- Every word, oh god, she was already doing everything. His fingers were bigger, they touched better, less rough, but not exactly smooth and she fucking missed his tongue so fucking much. “Yees... Louder, yes, fuck, such a good girl, Tony. Want you to fuck you so bad, can't wait.” She thinks she's going to start sobbing, her fingers aren't right and she's touching everywhere he would and it's not doing the right thing, so she starts begging. Bruce's breathing was hitching and he gave this low growl. “Tony, you got two fingers in there?”

“Yeess... Bruce, not enough, need more. Need you.” She fucking doesn't even care, she's far too gone and while she usually can just come over and over again from him he's not there and it's fucking not fair. She's hating the slow build and how it's not enough --

“Three. Now. Add them, rub your clit, Tony. Fuck yourself for me.” There went that deep sexy voice again and oh fucking god, how could she even fucking deny him that. Three fingers was so good, just perfect – Her head jerked back even harder as two fingers from her other hand moved to rub and strong. “Yes, good, good, so much better isn't it? Feels like two of mine, huh? I can't even do anything to make my hand feel like yours, not fair,” he's whimpering – fuck a beautiful sound to her ears as she fucked herself up onto her fingers, her body rolling into each and every press of them into her wet heat. “The extra stretch is gonna be so worth it Tony, you're going to come and I'm going to listen instead of watch. You love listening, don't you? S'why your eyes are always closed when I'm leaning over you and fucking you hard enough to shake the bed, right? So you can listen to every little noise I make, don't you know that's why I like it when you're on your back? I can lean in and just moan into your ear, you like it when I tease it. You get more responsive, scratching down my back,” There was a dark chuckle and she almost had to tug the ear buds out, she forced the digits deeper and _twisted_ , head tossing back and moaning, pleasure shooting up her spine. “That's not saying I don't like you ass up in the air. Letting me fuck you from behind. You're so responsive that way too. You look fucking amazing, all rolls and waves and you beg so sweetly, Tony. It's a treat the times I do get you to do it.”

“Bruce, Bruce, Bruce, Bruce,” she chanted, hips rocking and yesss, how fucking lucky was she. So easy to forget that it's not his fingers crooking and wrecking her with each stroke of her fingers. “Need you, fuck, want you home right now, want to ride you and have you right fucking now, so not fair, Bruce, so not fair.” She doesn't care anymore, her fingers are twisting and she's rubbing harder circles into her clit, shaking her head and moving to replace it with the sharply moving palm. 

“Faster, Tony,” he sounds so fucking steady like he isn't wrecking her with words, like she doesn't have three fingers stuffed to the knuckle in sopping cunt. She's can't help but moan brokenly and follow his words. “Yes, that's right. Get louder, that's the sound I want, yes,” His voice only breaks for a second but she's whimpering, fasterfaster _faster_ itsnot _enough _pleasepleasepleasebrucehelpneed__ , her body arches and there's a skip in his breath and she's realizing he's fucking stroking himself in tune with the wet squelches of the fingers twisting and stretching in their almost frenzied need to rub and suddenly he's breathing hard and the phone is dropping and she's sobbing when she knows he can't hear her.

“Brucebrucebrucebrucefuckplease,” Her back arches, her palm sliding messily over the woman's clit and she can fucking feel it building, slowly, steadily, fuck she thought she had been on the edge before -- “Fuck, want you, _need_ it Bruce,” she's got this high pitched whine perfected and she knows that he knows that she knows that he knows that she's being wrecked and he's not here to enjoy it.

“That's it Tony,” he urges, voice only a fraction of a bit louder, a ghost of a whimper. “Bet you look amazing, hair sticking to your cheeks... Mn, think you're gonna gush? I know the noises you make when you're going to squirt too,” there's the loudest noise yet from Bruce and Tony's bucking up harder, she can feel it – He's so right and she doesn't want to even care. Fuck, fuck him with the horse he rode in on, because she wants to come and she's right there but something-- “I want to see this so badly, I want to see how you're being completely coming undone because of me and I'm not there. Jarvis,” there's a screen popping up and she's swallowing.

 _Fuck_ , she forgot that Jarvis could do that – Her eyes are almost unseeing, but she's focusing on him anyways. The fucker is lying back in his chair and fisting his dick, eyes heavy lidded and mouth – fucking mouth that belonged on her constantly – being traced and slicked by his thick pink tongue. His shirt is open and his pants aren't even all the way off – in fact he looks more relaxed than turn on, only the subtle stutter of breath enough for her to know different. But his cock is in his hand and stroking it faster. 

Suddenly her heart is beating faster and her fingers are moving perfectly, her free hand grasping at a breast, squeezing before she grabbed a dusty peak and squeezed. “Now,” he half whispers, half moans. “Need to see it.” She felt like a fucking trained animal, coming on demand but the waves that shot through her had her bucking up and riding into each spastic twist and there was a gush of fluids, her palm blocking and directing it downwards. 

“Fuck!” Her chest arched outwards and her orgasm continued with each wiggle of her fingers, over stimulated nerves having that one spot assaulting throwing her into a second one. She screamed that one, body shuddering and faintly, she could hear him mumbling her name and slowly when she looked u at the screen, he was smiling, eyes green and hand being licked clean.

“Good night Tony, see you later today,” he simply purred, there was a click and the screen and line went dead. 

“Asshole,” the woman snapped, eyes narrowing as Jarvis saying that the flight home for Dr. Banner had been pushed up due to Bruce's request. _Fucker_ , always managing to get the last word and something over her. Tiredly, she curled up on her be and smiled slightly. At least it meant he was coming home.

That was always a good thing.


End file.
